The one person who changed everything
by I'm just gone beyond repair
Summary: Buttercup a stripper in this story but she has a secret and will that secret be one for long or will it all change and can one person really change her life yes ButchXButtercup and some BlossomXBrick maybe BubblesXBoomer you tell me if you want some
1. The Beginning

**Hey I am AlltimeLowfan this is an idea that I got now my writing might be different because I actually put some of the characters lines song lyrics that I listen to I will put what song I used in the end of the chapter and yes this is my first story so review and tell me what you think and you can tell me how much I suck honestly I'm not gonna cry but it will help me in the future with writing. And i don't own any characters except Chris and Edward and maybe some other people I didn't put in this chapter. And anything in italics are my actual questions and quotes  
**

PPG are 16 professor is for three months comes back for a week then leaves again, Mojo in jail, HIM in hell planning next attack, Fuzzy went to the rain forest to become one with himself, Rowdy ruffs hiding in Townsville.

**Buttercups POV**

Hey I'm Buttercup and I have a lot of secrets other then just being a power puff girl and I am here to tell my story.

My first one is well I am a stripper probably the best there is. I work almost every night getting around 500 bucks a week. It fuck in ROCK IN I know, and when I don't work I go to parties and drink a lot even though i am only 16 but I never get drunk. But I have another secret and this one might actually shock you but well here it goes. I am still a virgin. Its weird cause well Blossom and Bubbles already had sex Blossom with some creep that only liked her boobs his name was Chris I think. And Bubbles with her recent boyfriend Edward who kinda scared me. Nack to sex so I kinda want to but then again I want to wait.

I have to make my decision soon tonight is some sort of party me and Bloss are going to while Lil miss princess goes to celebrate her six month anniversary. I am having trouble on what to wear though I know what skirt to wear its olive green with red plaid lines in it the top is leather with chains on it on the back it says nasty. You can see my undies under it so I decide to wear a bright orange underwear (I don't want some random guy seeing my butt cheecks) the shirt I might want to match my undies since you can see them so I go to Blossom see what she has to wear (she decided to have sex again because she wants to forget about Chris) when I walk in shes still picking out her clothes.

"oh hey Buttercup you can help me out which bottom I should wear" she picked out a pair of jeans they had flames at the bottom and on the butt in pink it say "dirty". The other was a black skirt with pink letters that say "love"

"Ooooh that's gonna be tough what shirt are you gonna wear"

She points out a ripped pink shirt with a black shirt underneath

"Well then you should wear the skirt".

"K thanks now what do you want?" Buttercup just blinked then she remembered why she was there "Well I need a shirt and I don't know what to wear with this ski--"

"Ok wear a green tank underneath with these bright orange fish net sleeves here you go now leave I need to do my hair what do you think half up half down or down straight"

"Half up every single girl will have their hair straight I think I might put on a headband or one of my messy stripper hair" Blossom looked deep into thought "I think the messy stripper hair espically if you want to get it real good tonight "

"Ok I won't forget the condom"

"Actually Buttercup we can't get pregnant our eggs are too strong for a regular sperm to fertilize it"

"Ummmm OK" I left to go get ready

I took a shower and blew out my hair and put alot of gel just to get some sort of messy look in it. I put on my clothes and looked in the mirror "Damn I look hot" I put black eyeshadow over my jade green eyes to give it a smoky eye look" when I was done with my make up I looked at my room. It was dark green with posters all over mostly Slipknot man do I love them, on one of my walls it says "FUCK ME" in black I did that since I knew the professor will never notice. Man I wanna fuck tonight thats right I made my decision.

I flew to Blossom's room it's bright pink with poster of her favorite bands like Metro Station, Boys like Girls and All time low (_they are awesome live)_.

She looked up at me "Hey I am ready, lets just see how Bubbles is doing"

Bubbles room is baby blue with Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana posters _(someone please tell me are they two different people or the same)_ she was wearing a dark blue summer dress on it was kinda short and her hair was wavy and it was down for once she looked up "Hey girls i was just about to leave Edward is almost here have fun at the party"

Blossom looked at Bubbles she knew she was too good for Edward but her sister was madley in love "Ok bye Bubbles happy anniversery you know what to do if you need us" just then a car honk was heard it was Edward in his black porshe "bye girls" Bubbles flew out the window to Edward's car she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went in the car. Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other and flew away to the party Buttercup just had a good feeling about tonight

**Soo yea what do you think and tell me the truth I really won't cry yea if you like it I will write more. There were no songs in this Chapte**r


	2. WOW

**Yea if I don't get at least 5 reviews I'm not gonna continue this story cause I need someone to criticize this story bad, good I don't care as long as I know someone is reading it**

**Buttercup's POV **

**At the party**

Me and Bloss arrived pretty early so it was a drag at first. We found the bar and Doug greeted us (Doug is throwing the party). He was mostly staring at my chest I think though, mm if there is no one else Doug will do but there will be more people.

Bloss was sipping on some vodka and orange juice while I had vodka with coke. Then when more people started to come the jello shots came out. I had about 5 "Woah what a rush" I looked around and saw so many people I turned around to see smiling face "Time to dance"

As we made a way to the dance floor Blossom wispered in my ear "Remember our hips sway as our lips lie so be like clock work and in control." I nodded and started to dance. Get low was on. In a matter of seconds there was a group of men asking me and Blossom to dance and they were all so cute but none caught my eye. Every guy who asked me to dance brought me something to drink and yes I do know about date rape stuff so i used my powers to see if there was any funny stuff in there, if there wasn't I would take the drink and dance with the guy and the ones with date rape I turned down.

When I looked over to see how Blossom was doing she had some guy wrapped around her finger. He was a redhead just like her but I couldn't see his eyes. Man she's lucky. I went back to my dancing when I saw Princess come in. "Great things will now be so exciting" I said sarcastically. She must have heard me cause two seconds later she was in my face.

"Hey Buttercup bet I can get laid before you do"

"Only in your dreams Princess no one wants to sleep with you"

" Oh yea well you smell bad" and with that she walked away

"Man the things this girl is gonna fuckin piss me off tonight"

"It's ok she gets what she wants and she breaks what she get out while to can before she tears you to pieces and plus your still prettier." I turned around to see where this mystery voice came from.

While turning around I felt dizzy. Damn should have drank so much. Then I looked into these georgous dark green eyes. "Hey" I said I felt like I knew him but where. I shouldn't have drank so much.

"Hey wanna dance" he said while offering me a drink

I looked at the dance, it was clean "Sure" and with that he graped my waist. We danced for what seemed like forever but I didn't want this to end. Then he looked into my light green eyes and kissed me. He was such a good kisser, he bit my lip to show that he wanted in. I opened my mouth and his tongue went straight in. He went away for some air

"I should get your name before we do this" I remembered what blossom said lips lie

"Kelsey" It was the only name I was able to think of.

"Kelsey that's a nice name" then he went back to kissing her. She was gonna ask his name but she was too caught up in his sweet kisses. That's when he stopped again.

"Wanna go upstairs" she doesn't remember nodding but he took her hand and led her the way. He led her to the her the first door and well they saw two people having sex. I think it was Blossom with that redhead guy. He closed the door quickly.

"UM lets try that one." We walk to another room it had a double bed and a mini fridge in the corner

I looked up at him "It's perfect" I said as i walked towards the bed

He walked up and kissed me. I kissed back. I started to unbutton and take off his shirt. Then I took off mine, next he started to take off my skirt and down with my undies. I zipped down his zipper and down went his pants, he stopped kissing.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I stared "Of course I do" "OK"

He went over to this mini fridge in the room of course there was vodka and more jello shots. We had some things to drink and had some jello shots

I went to him I was naked the only thing on me was my bra. He saw me and took it off the he started to touch my downstairs I wasn't able to helped myself when he had his hands there I kept moaning like crazy. He looked into my light green eyes and I stared into his dark green ones. He took off his pants and I could not help but stare at it. He threw me on the bed with me laughing like crazy. I am really drunk.  
He went on top of me and started to put himself inside me. I felt the pain but it was pleasurable pain. I enjoyed it. The rest I cannot remember.

**The next day**

"BUZZ" This is what I woke up to. "Wear is my skirt" I yelled as I was looking for my clothes. Then I finally found it.

"Hello"

"Buttercup, where are you and Blossom you promised me you wouldn't be home late today plus there's something in the mail for you."

It was Bubbles "Chill Bubbles I was just sleeping and stop screaming I have a headache and whats this about mail"

"In the mail there is a letter actually two things and when don't forget Blossom like last time"

Ugh when will she ever forget that it was one time "OK OK I won't sheesh." And with that I hung up.

I looked at the bed maybe since I am sober I might know who this guy it.

"It's it's bu bu but how. No it can't be, anyone but him." He woke up "Oh my god I slept with you Buttercup"

"Looks like it Mitch." _(!! bet you didn't see that coming)_

He looked happy. "Sooo um since we kinda did it do you wanna take a test I'm not wearing a condom."

"No my egg can't get pregnant with your sperm, it's too weak."

"Oh OK then"

**Butch POV**

**2:45 A. M**

I woke up , "Man last night was awesome." I look to see Kelsey.

Wait that's not Kelsey that's Buttercup wait am I dreaming I've been wanting Buttercup since I saw here work the pole that one night I remember it clearly

_**Flashback**_

I was walking, really boring day so I found this place Frumpy's. I was too young so I had to sneak in.

I got a table and that's when i saw her Buttercup. She was on the pole doing her thing and I couldn't look away. When she was done some guy gave me a picture of her it was black and wait she barely had clothes on. The man told me I could make her sign it. I put on a disguise ( a mostache and blue contacts). Then I went into the back where I saw her. She was in her green robe then she noticed me.

"Umm hey I was just wondering if you can sign this for me" she stared at me then at the picture

"Of course I wouldn't want to disappoint people I am a hero after all" she signed it then I left

_**End of flashback**_

I still have that picture in my room. I've watched her every night she works. Anyways she can't know that we slept together she would freak. I did the only thing I could think of. I found Mitch naked somewhere and put him in the same bed as Buttercup. Then I gave her a kiss on the forehead. I went to go find Brick. Turns out he slept with Blossom. He did the same thing I did except with Doug.

"It's horrible to leave them like this" I said as we flew away

"I know but it's for the better." Brick said sadly.

**Buttercup POV**

"Look Mitch I need to go home call me later or something."

"OK bye Buttercup" that's when I looked into Mitch's eyes and they were brown, that's strange but I had to go find Blossom.

I remembered the room I saw her having sex in. I flew to it to see her lying next to Doug. Ewww. What happened to the redheaded guy Doug has brown hair? I walk over to wake them up. When Blossom woke up she was confused.

"What, no Doug has blue eyes I remember redlike eyes I'm confused."

"I know happened to me too we gotta go though Bubbles want us home." I said to Blossom

She looked up "Ok let's go" and with that they flew off back home.

Bubbles was waiting for them "Where have you girl been I was worried sick about you and blah blah blah."

I look at the table and there with my name are two letters. One from the professor and the other from Saint Mary's.

I opened up the one from the professor first. It says

_Dear Buttercup_

_Hello dear I missed you. Now Buttercup your school called and told me you got into way too much trouble this year so I took you out and signed you up for Saint Mary's all girls Catholic School. If you don't do good I will stay home and home school you. You will get a letter from them tell them your weight and etc. for your uniform. I love you_

_from the Professor_

"WHAT!? how can he do this to me Catholic School. With no boys and lesbians I'm gonna kill him.

**So what do you think? Did I surprise you in anyway remember 5 reviews if you want me to keep writing. Songs from today: The Girls a Straight up Hustler and Shameless**


	3. Peanut Buttercup

**Yea! You guys are really cool and thank you so much now I know that Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus are the same person. Oh yea and I use notebook which for me doesn't point out any errors I make which is my reason why there are so many mistakes. Ok I do not wanna be greedy so I only want 2 more reviews for this chapter. YAY! Also sorry for the long wait had a lot of homework during the weekend and when I did write something I was almost done but then it got deleted**

**Butch POV  
**  
I can't get her out of my mind. I mean I forgot to use a condom what if she's pregnant. I hope she is cause then we could be together but then what if she is miserable. I rather her be happy. Wait she can't be pregnant our sperm cell is too strong for egg cells. Well according to Brick they are.

"Butch." Speaking of the devil. I'm probably in trouble. I look at my little crappy room. It's green with "Superbad" and "Slipknot" posters everywhere. I walk to our really crappy living room. It's painted black with really bright colored furniture. We stole this place from some old guy who also pays the rent and the bills.

"Butch where is Boomer?" I stared at Brick confused

"How am I supposed to know I am not his secretary." Then Brick started to look angry.

"Cause it was your turn to call him and make sure he gets us our food."

"OK whatever I'll call him don't be so moody." I flew away quickly knowing he would be mad at that last comment and called Boomer.

"Ring Ring Ri-- Hello"

"Boomer you bitch were the fuck are you?"

"Calm down fagot I'm at the arcade. Dude listen to this I was with this girl and"

"Boomer I don't give a shit what you and this girl did."

"But"

"No buts go home and feed Brick." I hung up and looked at my watch. 9:15, Buttercup comes on in 30 minutes I'll go grab a slice or a taco.

Buttercup POV

I am picking what I should wear tonight. I would wear my outfit I wore for the party but tonight's classy night.

"Ahhhh I'll just pick something there" I went downstairs where I saw that horrid note.

"Catholic, All girls school why can't he just kill me"

"Buttercup shut up I have a bad headache" I turned to see Blossom in her 'don't mess with me today' outfit which is a red pair of shorts that say "All Time Low" in the front and "Get Low" in the back (I have these shorts but they only have it in green and blue not red). With a red top.

"You shouldn't have drank so much last night then."

"Your right then I wouldn't have had sex with Doug, he's so gross, he called me and said if I am pregnant I am having an abortion."

"Good thing we can't be pregnant. YAY us." I turned to see Bubbles standing there really happy.

"Oh and I have another date with Edward tonight he said he need to tell me something important."

"Just be careful Bubbles if you need me just call." Blossom said worried. Why is she so worried over Edward?

"OK silly but I doubt something will go wrong." Bubbles said cheerfully.

I looked at my watch 9:30

"Crap I gotta go, see ya later." I flew away. I was halfway there when out of no where I wanted pepperoni roll.

"Just ignore it Buttercup." But an image of a pepperoni roll kept coming to my head. I saw Mario's Pizzeria so I flew down to get one.

Butch POV

I'm chewing on my third BBQ chicken slice when she came in.

"Hey Butch." Her voice was angel like.

"Butch?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh hey Peanut Buttercup."

"When are you gonna stop calling me that name?"

"I don't know when I feel like it."

"Ok" She said while going to the counter to order something as I watched her. Her dark green pants with a white tanktop, she looked gorgeous. A few minutes later she came back and sat across from me. She had like five pepperoni rolls on her plate.

"Somebody likes pepperoni rolls."

"I usually hate them but I had this weird craving for them." she had like three of them in one bite.

"Thats weird." Then she looked at her watch.

"Crap, Sorry Butch I gotta go or I'll be late. I looked at my watch, she's right its 9:39.

"Fuck, me too I'll see you later?"

"Wait where are you going?" How am I going to answer this?

"Um .. well... I... have... to um... go.. to the gym." I said more like a question then an answer.

"Really I"ll meet you there later around 10:30ish" Oh my god she wants to meet me at the gym how perfect.

"Ok I can finally prove that I can do more pull ups then you."

"Oh your on." Then we shook on it I didn't want to let go but then she would know.

Buttercup POV

"Why did he do this to me? Why can't he know and feel the same for me? I wouldn't mind being held in his strong arms forever, I would still be holding his hand if it wasn't for my job.

"Well, bye Butch." You can hear the sadness in my voice.

"Bye Peanut Buttercup." I couldn't help but giggle as I flew away.

I went as fast as I can to my job.

Butch POV

I watched as she flew away, her green streak. When it disappeared I took off.

I had to go somewhere first.

Ok what d you think about this chapter. Please review I hope you like it too I'll try to write more but I have two test this week. And plus I need 2 more reviews


	4. AW

**Chapter 4, never thought I would make it this far. So yea I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Only 2 more reviews for the next one.**

**Butch POV**

I am a building away from Frumy's and there is an alleyway. Of course I go in there "Hey Butch."

"Hey Lennie, got the stuff?"

"Yea yea right here." He hands Butch a paper bag. Butch looks in the bag.

"Hey where are the blue contacts only the moustache is here." Butch was getting angry.

"Look some dude stole it from me, just today too, maybe you'll find him at Frumpy's."

"Ok Whatever, I'll just hide in the back." Butch put on his moustache and goes through the back door of Frumpy's. He sits in a space near Buttercup but not too close for her to see his eyes.  
9:43, 2 minutes and shes coming on then I have to get the fuck outta here and pretend I was at the gym the whole time.

**Buttercup POV**

"Fuck two minutes, What the hell am I going to wear." I turned around and saw a little black dress with tights. Awesome all I need are pearls and I am good. Well I could ask around Nah I hate the bitches in here. I look into the jewelry chest and there is a long strand of pearls. "Perfect."

"Buttercup 1 minute." Buttercup got dressed quickly.

"30 seconds." She walked up to the stage getting ready. She hears the music she is dancing to come on. She feels the rush. She walks onto the stage.

Blossom's POV_ (oh tell me who saw that coming. I know some thought I was gonna change to Butch but Blossom.)_

I love these shorts. Yes my 'Get Low" ones they are so comfy. Well I am really bored. Buttercup is working at the whore house and Bubbles is with Edward, That creep, I hate him so. I know he cheats on Bubbles and he knows I know. Your probably thinking Why don't you tell her then? Well here is the reason I told him I knew. Worst mistake of my life. He threaten me I told him it doesn't matter I am a powerpuff girl.

**Flashback**

"I am a Powerpuff girl you can't hurt me." He looked at me with such hate in his eyes I felt that they were gonna burn my skin.

"I can do whatever I want." He pushed me into a closet. It was dark really dark. Then I felt hand in my pants. I kick him, hard.

"Ow you bitch where are you?" Blossom tried to hear where his voice was coming from. "SMACK!" His hand smacked her ass.

I turned around and punched and kicked him everywhere. Before she left the closet she heard him say

" I will tell everyone about Buttercup and her Pole Dancing if you tell Bubbles about me cheating on her and about what just happened" Blossom walked out then said "Ok" loud enough so he can hear. Bubbles should get over him in about a week.

**End of Flashback.**

It still never happened, she's still going out with that creep. I need to talk to well my boyfriend. Yes my boyfriend, I know but you had sex with two guys. Yes I did but you would too if you had my boyfriend and no I won't no scratch that can't break up with him. Why Blossom I mean it's just a break up won't hurt anyone except hurt whoever you are breaking up with. Here is the reason he know all my weaknesses he can make me or my sister powerless in seconds and I can't let him hurt my sister.

I fly up towards the sky towards his house. Left straight make a left farther down and land. I knock on his window. He sees me and opens his window.

"Blossom what are you doing here I am in the middle of a very important discovery."

"Sorry Dexter I just didn't want to be alone right now."_ (EWWW DEXTER.)_

"OK fine but do not distract me or else you will regret it"

"Oh ok" I picked up a magazine and started to read it. I slowly went to sleep on his bed.

**12:18**

I woke up.

"Where am I?" Then I heard a loud snore. Oh right I'm at Dexter's wait why am I on his couch I remembered I fell asleep on his bed. He probably moved me.

"That does it I can't take this abuse anymore." I went to his desk and wrote a nice long note to him telling him I am dumping him. I put it on his face and left through his window.

**On top a building. 6:47**

This is where I come to think. It's beautiful the sun is rising but something else is on my mind. I shouldn't have broken up with him I should go back now and take the note off his face before he hurts Bubbles or Buttercup.

I get up and I was about to jump and fly away when I hear something.

"Blossom is that you?" I turned to see no other then Brick.

**Brick POV**

I saw Blossom.

"Blossom is that you?" This is the girl of my dreams. But she looks like she was crying. "Are you ok?"

"Yea Brick it's just Dexter." DEXTER I hate him he doesn't deserve Blossom she's way too pretty for him.

"You see I left him a note and I broke up with him on it but I'm afraid he's gonna hurt Bubbles and Buttercup." She seems so sad about this.

"Blossom it's ok." I pulled her into a hug, surprisingly she hugged back. "It's ok I'll protect you if he tries to hurt you ok"

"Ok" she was still crying shirt and chest was all wet but I didn't care I need to tell her soon, I did have sex with her already.

"Blossom don't cry you don't deserve Dorky, There are so many guys that would kill for you.

"Really?"

"Of course your one in a million, your too good to be true." To me I added in my head. She stopped crying and Brick sat down with Blossom on his lap, still holding him. He started to hum.

**Butch POV**_ (BAM! on a roll today)_**10:45 at Frumpy's  
**

The guy next to me offered me a cigarette.

"Of course" I said. Then she came on. She wore a black dress with the tights underneath, I've got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth and she's an actress, but she ain't got no need she's got money from her daddy from a trust fund back east. She went to the pole. Her dress went down but some guy went on the stage and started to touch her. I lost myself he touched her boob. I ran and started to punch and kick him.

"Butch!" Fuck that was Buttercup. My moustache fell off. I turned around.

"Hey Peanut Butter."

**Buttercup POV**

It was Butch I can't believe it why is he here? Then the whole strip club went into chaos. Everyone was fighting then I felt something hit my head it was a glass bottle then another hit my head. Everything started to go dark right before I blacked out a third bottle hit my head it was like someone wanted to kill me but who?

**OK how was that chapter. Sorry it took me like a week to get this up but alot of Homework plus I am going to a concert tomorrow. So two more reveiws and next chapter goes up. You guys are all so cool I love your reviews. Songs: Don't trust me and True to Me. Oh and did I surprise anyone in this chapter?**


	5. It just got colder

**CHAPTER 5. I understand you didn't like my last chapter if you want me to end this I will just tell me if you don't just be like "Please don't end this it's not so bad. This chapter has alot of Brick and Blossom.**

**Blossom POV**

He started to hum it was wonderful. He started to rock my body like if I was a baby. I felt protected in his arms I always liked Brick a lot but I think I like him a lot more maybe even love, no that's silly. My eyelids started to grow heavier.

"Brick?"

"Yea Bloss?"

"Thanks for everything." I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore his humming was making me more tired.

"Bloss there is something I need to tell you." He sounded worried.

"Please not now Brick I'm really tired can you tell me when I wake up?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Ok just tell me when you are awake ok?"

"Of cousre but I have one question what song are you humming it sounds so familiar?"

" Remembering Sunday by All Time Low" (_BEST SONG EVER NO JOKE I LOVE THIS SONG MUST LISTEN TO)_

"Oh I love that song." He started to hum again and before I knew it I was in a deep sleep.

**B****ricks POV**

She's asleep. She looks so beautiful, like an angel that fell from heaven right into my arms. I need to tell her how I feel, I wish I knew how she felt about me. She probably still hates me for being a bad boy. I heard a loud noise. I looked up to see Dorkster in his little jet pack flying this way. Great looks like a little fights gonna break this way. He lands on the edge of the building.

"Good morning Brick may I please have Blossom her father will sure be worried if she is home late." Dexter said in his cracked voice.

"Um how bout no and did you know her father isn't even home." Don't ask me how I know her dad isn't home I just do. With me saying this Blossom woke up.

"Brick what's going on? Dexter get the fuck away from me right now." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Blossom, dearie why would you want me, your boyfriend, to stay away from you?" Dexter had an evil grin on his face, I wanted to rip it off.

"Dorkie face the fuckin fact Blossom has cute face, slim waist, she's got me going crazy, and your like butt ugly." Fuck what did I say please tell me I did not just say that!

"What?!" They both said at the same time.

"Um.. well... you see..." Think brain think. Got it. " Well Dorkie me and Bloss over here are a couple" You shouldv'e seen the look on his face. "Right Bloss?"

"Yes! We are." she said giving me a kiss on the cheek. It felt so good." So yea bye Dorkie." I held Blossom around the waist and started to fly towards her house but we both heard.

"Blossom I will get my revenge" Hearing his voice made Blossom shake then I heard a sob.

"Blossom don't cry I know your trying your hardest and the hardest part is letting go. Try to forget."

"I can't Brick he's gonna hurt my sisters." She said with another sob coming out.

"Come on lets get you home."

**Buttercup POV**

CHOO CHOOO.

I opened my eyes to see the sun."Gah it's too bright." I looked around to see where I was, I was bye the railroads this is where I usually come when I need to be by myself but what am I doing here now? I looked at my waist to see a arm wrapped around it.I screamed and punched whoever was holding me in the guts. "Who the fuck mmpmpmmmm" He cover my mouth.

"Penut Butter it's just me chill." Butch said while trying to hold Buttercup's fist from hitting him again.

"Butch what the fuck? Why are you here?" I was getting really angry at this point.

"Well you see I saw that guy touching your boob so I of course acting like your older brother spring into action and decided to beat the shit out of that guy. When I was done I saw you unconscious on the floor so I took you here to help you get all nice and healed. In the middle of the night you looked cold so I went next to you to share some body heat, fell asleep, woke up by you punching me in the gut. The end."

"Wow that makes total sense every part of it, Oh except for the part of why you were at Frumpy's?" I was getting really angry at this point. I know he comes to see me in the strip club, ever since I signed the picture for him, he's bad at disguising his voice.

"Oh um you see." Crap now what should I do? "Well you see some guys at the gym were talking about about Frumpy's and how there was this really hot chick there so I had to see this girls so I bought a fake moustache cause you need to be older to get in and then I saw you then the rest you know about."

"Really so you would ditch our little competition for some hot girl that makes me sad." I hope he feels bad now and will tell me the truth.

"Yep I would." Damn why is he so smooth.

"Wow some friend you are, well I guess I better go I still need to fill out the form for my new school." This will get him.

"What your going to a new school?" Got him.

"Yea it's an all girls catholic school, Proffesor sending me to it to become a lady or something."

"HAHA. WOW you in an all girl catholic school that is crazy." Ok now I'm mad.

"Shut up Butch I gotta go bye." He grabbed my hand.

"No don't go yet, you didn't even thank me for saving your life." I turned to see him with his same cheeky smile.

"Why should I thank you I was doing just fine, I would've beating the shit out of him too but then you ruined it."

"So being conscious on the floor is handling it?" Oh I so want to kill him right now

"Yes it is atleast I'm not a loser like you." I couldn't help it he was getting me really mad.

"Well atleast I'm not a total bitch." What did he just say.

"Excuse me?"

"What did I not speak slow enough for you here atleast I'm not a did you get that a total ok ready big word BITCH."

"Asshole" I jumped on him and well he kinda kissed me.

"Did you just kiss me?" He put himself on top on me and whispered in my ear.

"Yep!" He kissed me again and I kissed back. I couldn't help it he is just so hot. I started to pull down his zipper when he stopped me.

"Buttercup I want you to do something for me before we do something like this."

"What is it Butch?"

"I want you quite your job, I don't wanna out you in anymore danger plus maybe then we can actually become a couple. Did he just really say that?

"Butch I don't know stripping is my life, it helps me forget alot and do you really want to be a couple?"

"Yea I do but I don't want other guys seeing my girls boobs." He stared deeply into my eyes.

"Butch if we go out then people would look at us wierd and I don't think my sisters would like it if I went out with you?" Why am I doing this I should be screaming yes I will go out with you.

"Well if that's how you feel, but tell me do you like me?" Why is he asking me isn't it obvious

"Yes I do." He smiled

"Lets go to California then."

"Wait what California?" I am so confused.

"Yea lets go to California, if we drive all night we can make it by the morning and no one has to know about it, we can be back before the weekend ends, all we need are excuses for our siblings." Wow he is one fast thinker.

"Buttercup if I leave town would you leave along with me?" He held out his hand and I took it, I guess I'm going to California.

"I will Butch."

**Butch POV**

She agreed to go. YESSS, it is the happiest day of my life.

"Go pack up for 1 weekend we can do this every weekend per month so even during your all girl school thing you can still see me."

"Ok Butch and thank you I need to get away from here."

"No problem I just need to buy a car just wait outside for me around 5."

"Why can't we fly?"

"Cause we don't want the people of California knowing that we are super heroe/super villain."

"Ok I'm going to pack up then. Bye Butch."

"Bye Peanut Butter." I watched as she flew away and her green streak disappearing." I started to fly to our crappy house surprisingly no one was there not even Brick.

"That's weird." Whatever I went my room and got out all the money I have been saving for Buttercup doing the pole. I won't need it anymore cause she is quitting her job. I stole it from alot of rich people and there is about 712 in here. I hope it's enough. I'll just steal a car or "borrow" Mojo's. My room got darker. I turned around and saw Him.

"Hello son." Great

"What do you want?" I started to pack up.

"You can't run away with a powerpuff girl."

"I'm not running away just spending a couple of nights with her." I felt a sharp pain in my back. It was antidote X. Him used his power and captured me in some sort of cage.

"Dude what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm saving you son you will thank me later you can't go with Buttercup she's good."

"So what is she's goo and I'm bad."

"You were made to destroy her I'm keeping you here til tomorrow morning that should be enough for you to hate her."

"What can I atleast call her?" If she doesn't know she's gonna hate me.

"No." Fuck now what. Duh cell phone. I checked my pockets and no cell phone.

"Looking for this?" I looked up Him has my cell phone. Fuck where is Brick.

**Buttercup POV**

I just quit my job. I can't believe it maybe he can help change everything for me. I went in my house and saw Blossom sleeping and the couch and Brick watching her.

"Um Brick what are you doing here?" He looked up shocked, guess he didn't here me come in.

"Blossom got into trouble so I helped her." I think he likes her.

"Ok when she wakes up tell her I'm going to a sleepover for the weekend."

"Ok whatever." He looked to interested in Blossom.

I went upstairs and started to pack up. I just threw anything in my bag. I looked at my watch it was 5:07. Fuck I'm late. I ran downstairs said good bye to Brick and told him to say good bye to Blossom and Bubbles for me and left. He wasn't there. I waited and waited. It was 6:12 and he still didn't show. I went inside told Brick I wasn't going, went to my room.

"Townsville just got colder, I'm scared to death that everything he said was just a lie and then he left."

**Sorry it took awhile to update but I need one review to put up a new chapter. If you think I should end it just tell me also I'm thinking of changing my name you guys vote for which one**

**1) I never told a lie and that makes me a liar**

**2) Seduction leads to destruction**

**3)Don't make this easy I want you to mean it.**

**4)Come back to the place you knew before**

**5)She has a habit of making things sound way to tragic.**

**6)Now I'm hoping just a little bit stronger**

**or keep my old one**

**Songs:The way we talk "The Maine", Miserable at best, "Mayday Parade", California "Metro Station", Jersey "Mayday Parade"**


	6. another party

**WOW, I am so sorry i haven't updated in for awhile. Really really sorry really. I changed my name as you see I'm not sure if I want to keep it or not so yea and i would like to thank Amber and Pizza Faced Freak (I like that name) for reviewing and making me say "Gee I think they actually like my story" so thank you. STORY.**

**Buttercup's POV**

I collapsed on my bed. This is what it comes down to, me on my bed, my room all messed up with broken glass everywhere, in the dark. I'm breathing heavily and I am still angry. I can't stop thinking about how he just left me. I sat up and looked at my room. All my posters were ripped up, glass from the light bulbs were all over the floor and the worst was in the center of the room was a huge hole from me ripping up the floorboards. If you look down you can see the living room, in which Blossom layed alone. Brick left her too.

"Thats all the Rowdyruffs are good for, making us trust them then leave us." I can hear my anger. I must of said it pretty loud cause Blossom woke up.

"Buttercup what did you do to the ceiling?" Great now I'm gonna get it.

"I just got a little mad that's all." She flew up to see me

"Look I know your mad about Brick being in the house but he helped me with something." So she thinks this is about Brick being here.

"Look it wasn't that Brick was here it was something else, but why was he here?"

"He helped me finally get rid of Dexter, ok?"

"Sweet no more Dorkie, you know I hated him always acting so smart and now your single so more parties for us to go to." I could hear my excitement

"Hells yea we will I heard theres another one tonight at Julie's place, her parents took a trip to some wierd place." Funny I remember when Blossom had a stick up her ass and always followed the rules.

"Yea lets go what time does it start?"

"How am I supposed to know maybe around 10 or something, its 7:10 now." Wow a whole hour after he was gone and I'm going to prove that I don't need a silly little boy.

"Ok I'm going to get ready then" I need something sexy for the boys and to show Butch I don't need him.

"Yea me too. Oh by the way Professor says that you have a project to do for you new school." Then Blossom left. Fuck. What the fuck, a project I'll just do it last minute. Even though its already the end of July.

OK whatever, I need to get in the shower.

**Butch POV**

In a cage. I am in a cage and I am so bored. I have no idea what I'm will say to Buttercup. She will kill me, but I would rather have her kill me than hate me forever

Oh my god, a fly. this is the only other life form I've seen since being trapped in here, well other than him. Him is on my phone talking to some of my friends using my voice.  
Then the front door opened and slammed shut.

"Is anyone home?" Brick he's here.

"Brick help me!" Him looked at me and disappeared. Brick ran in, looked at me in my little cage, and started to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me get me out of here."

"Dude what did you do to Him this time."

"Oh nothing, just get me out of here."

"Fine don't throw a bitch fit." He used his lazers and got me out.

"Freedom!" I threw myself on the ground so happy to not be in that horrible cage anymore. A phone rang it was Brick's, Him still has mine. Fuck. Brick got a text message he looked at me and smiled.

"Get ready, brother we are going to go out. Where the airhead?" Out? Out where?

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see call Boomer." I don't have a phone.

"You see funny story."

"Just use mine." He tossed me his phone. I dialed Boomer's number.

"Hey Brick!"

"Its Butch dickhead."

"Well sorry how was I supposed to know."

"Just come home."

"Fine I'm on my way." I hung up the phone. Where the hell has Boomer been.

'He's coming." Brick just looked at me.

"Go take a shower Butch and get ready.

**Buttercup POV**

I just got out of a relaxing shower. Straightening my hair and picking out my clothes. I put on my green thong and black bra. I put on super skinny jeans and they come down low so you can see the top of my thong. I also wore a green shirt that goes really low that you can see the top of her bra. She put on black eyeliner and gave herself smokey eyes. She looked in the mirror satisfied and went to get Blossom.

"Hey Blossom you ready?" I looked in her room.

Blossom's hair was curled but her bangs were straight. She wore a pink corset with black skinny jeans. She was texting on her phone when I came in.

"Hey Buttercup go see of Bubbles is ready." I did not know Bubbles was going. I walked to Bubbles' room

"Hey Bubbles you ready?" She had her hair in a messy bun with her bangs covering her right eye. She had on a white shirt and a baby blue skirt.

"Yea Buttercup I'm ready." She took out the bun and her hair was scrunched. We both walked to Blossom's room. When we walked into her room she put away her phone and we flew out the window to the party.

**The Party**

We walked into the party. I grabbed every drink I saw, I didn't care what is was I just wanted to get wasted. After drinking who knows what I decided to dance. Eventually guys started to  
dance with me. One caught my eye. Well everything was getting blurry but he seemed nice and he knew me from somewhere. He kept saying sorry for something about a pony.  
To shut him up I kissed him and forced my tounge into his mouth. I led him upstairs into a nice little room. I pushed him onto the bed.

"Buttercup we shouldn't do this." I didn't care I ripped off his shirt.

"Come on, its just a little fun. What harm can be done?" I slurred.

"Ok, whatever you say."

With that he was ontop now. He took of my shirt while I went for his pants. He took off my pants and I went for his boxers. he was naked and I couldn't control myself anymore i took off my thong and went on top of him. Then he finally went inside me.

**YAY I'll try to update sooner but I'm happy  
BLINK 182 IS BACK :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
**


	7. One long August

Hey! I'm really sorry I took forever to update this, I really don't have an excuse. Kill me if you want, but hey my grammar got better, but I do not have the letter key in between "a" and "d" I had a difficult time writing, I had to copy that one letter. Enjoy!

**Buttercup's POV**

The pounding in my head was almost unbearable, I wanted to scream to make it stop but unfortuantly I knew it would only make everything way worst. I felt the person next to me start to stir. Who the fuck did I bang last night? I couldn't open my eyes, but whoever thos person was started to talk to me. It was a boy, and he sounded familiar.

"Every second that I'm with you I can feel my heart beating, and every beat creates new li-"

"shut the fuck up!" It was him, the one who left me waiting. My eyes flew open, yes it hurt but I had to.

"What makes you think you can take advatage of me after making me wait for you?"

"Look Buttercup I already apologized last night, then you wanted to do me, and I must say I do love it when you scream my name.

I can not believe him! Why did I get stuck with such a cruel counter part. I'm going to beat the shit out of him.

"You lying son of a bitch." I raised my fist and knocked him right in the face.

"Look Buttercup I understand, you hate me, I fucked up-"

"Butch I really do not want to talk to you right now, you're right I do not like you and right now you really can't even look at you" With that I flew into the air back to my home. Blossom and Bubbles know how to get home I don't have to wait for them.

Entering my destroyed room I needed to find some entertainment. Of course that haunted letter still there looking at me. This is a terrible summer, I just want everything back to normal, no boys, no all girl catholic school, normal. Why me? I just wanna have fun, I don't need any of this. There was a knocking at the door. I looked through the eye hole and of course its Butch.

"Buttercup let me in."

I needed a shower. I went up to my bathroom and turned on the shower, and took off my clothes, and got in the warm shower.

**Blossom's POV**

Nope, no hangover. I didn't have a sip of alcohol last night, I came to the party for one thing and I got it. The warmth of the person's arms around my naked body just made me feel like something special. I turned over to look at the person sleeping beside me, except he wasn't sleeping.

"Good morning beautiful." Brick's voice sounded like angels

"Good morning!" I strechted accidently taking off the covers revealing my naked body.

"Now that's an even better sight to wake up too." He leaned in and pressed his lips hard against mine, quickly climbing on top of me.

"Brick, is someone a little horny?" As I was asking he started to bite my neck.

"More than you know, so can we?"

"Of course!"

He pushed me forcefully pushed me down and quickly entered me. He went faster and harder. I couldn't help but scream his name, I love the way he was, he felt amazing. He started to go faster and deeper. Then the door opened.

**Bubbles POV**

I woke up in a bed...alone. I had my clothes on from the night before and I can't remember anything that happend, thats when I heard a snore. Boomer sleeping in a chair on the opposite side of the room. What happened last night? I got up from the bed and walked over to him. I tapped him, but he didn't even stir, I started to shake him.

"Bubbles? What are you doing?"

"Ummm err... Hi Boomer, I was just wondering what happened last night?"

"Oh. You don't remember?"

"No... I remember nothing."

"Well you drank...a lot, and you started to dance. Then that guy you like Edward I think? Anyways he got jealous got we were dancing and well you broke up with him and lead me up here than passed out in the bed, quite funny I must said." Boomer smiled at Bubbles, I don't know why.

"Oh... well I've been meaning to dump Edward for a while, but why did you stay with me?"

"And have someone take advantage of the innocent Powerpuff all drunk and passed out?"

"Well Thank you Boomer." My cheecks started to grow warm, why was I blushing?

"I should really go find my sisters, and I bet you would like to find your brothers."

"We can help each other, you know if you want."

"Of course we can, it can be an adventure!" On that note we left the room looking for our siblings, checking every room.

"I think I saw Blossome going in this room before." Boomer opened the door, to a screaming Blossom and a laughing Brick.

"Clothes the door I'm naked!" Boomer quickly closed the door and we sat outside the room waiting.

**Butch's POV**

"Come on, come on." Click. "Got it!" Of course I knew how to pick locks I am a Rowdyruff. I hear the water pumping through the walls of the house. Buttercup must be in the shower. Deciding to investigate I looked around the house. I went to her room and went through her stuff. Her room looked like Vikings decided to have a pillow fight with a Dragon, but that didn't stop me.

"Black panties, I'll be keeping that." I shoved them in my back pocket, when Buttercup's phone went off. Jumping knocking down a pile of papers.

"What is this? saint Mary's? Uniform? All- girl?" But she can't leave me we both caused chaos in Townsville High. Maybe I can still be with her, pick her up from school, drop her off, plus she'll have to wear a school girl's skirt. The things I would do to her wearing that. Realizing my sudden horniness, I decided to take a shower.

"Hey Bloss can you pass me the shampoo I forgot it." Ha, she thinks I'm Blossom. I took off my clothes pulled back the curtains

"Who needs shampoo I'm here." The shock and anger on her face, oh I love it.

"Butch get the fuck out of here." Her boobs jiggled when she moved, yep boner.

"But that wouldn't be any fun." I hopped in and gave a nice big hug as the warm water hit my back and made me soaking wet.

"Plus this is the first time I can see you wet without me doing anything." I heard a chuckle but it returned back into a scowl.

"Butch stop it get out now." I pulled her in closer, I needed her close to me. Her hands went up and she pushed me back.

"After what you did to me, I'm surprised I didn't kill you yet."

"What did I do?" Her growl just showed I fucked up...bad

"You left me waiting for you after you said we can run away for the weekend and get away from all the stress, you stood me up."

"I explained this to you last night, Him captured me cause he didn't like that we were going to run away, I didn't get out until Brick came home after being with your sister. Is that the reason why you've been ignoring me, and yelling at me?" The look on her face just shows she was deep in thought wondering if I was telling the truth or not.

"Please Buttercup, just believe me, we can still run away if you want, I can do that thing that you like in bed." Her face turned into anger.

"This is all about sex isn't it. That's all you ever wanted, that's why you went to the strip club to see me, you don't care you just want a good fuck and you think I'm stupid enough to fall for this act. GET OUT NOW!" I grabbed my clothes as fast as I can, but seeing her angry I had to fly home naked.

This is really not good. I need to fix this fast, how can I get back on her good side? Then I remembered something and came up with an excellent plan, I just need to ake a few phone calls.

**Blossom's POV**

I quickly grabbed my shirt trying to put it on as Brick was calling me back to bed.

"Brick we should really go, I mean they just walked in on us." I blushed remembering what happened moments ago.

"But its so cute seeing you blush, and I still want you."

"Brick I need to check up on Buttercup, call me later?" He looked so disappointed.

"Fine, but I will have you screaming my name again." I winked at him, and walked out to Boomer and Bubbles cuddling on the floor.

"Come on Bubbles, do you know where Buttercup is?"

"Um no. I could text her if you want."

"Yes do that, tell her we are gonna head home and we'll meet her there."

"Okay" Bubbles took out her phone texting quickly the message.

When she looked up I knew it wav time to go. Bubbles said good bye to Boomer and we flew in the direction of home seeing a naked Butch pass by us.

"Well that was awkward." I wonder where he was going and coming from?

Landing outside the house we heard a loud, angry scream from the inside. Of course it was my green sister. I'm guessing Butch must have done something after apologizing to her last night. Bubbles and I just stayed downstairs and ate food until we heard the snores coming from Buttercup's room.

It's gonna be a long August...


End file.
